Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for creating a process around front facing use of “mind maps” for communication to clients and customers.
Description of the Related Art
A connected set of lists organized by similar categories is conventionally referred to as a “mind map.” Whereas a list is linear, a mind map is connected horizontally rather than vertically (in linear fashion). As the brain is divided into two halves, the left for logical, step-by-step linear analytical processes, and the right for the big picture and creative thought, one thinks both vertically and horizontally. One uses both sides of the brain.
Mind maps are thinking tools that reflect externally what goes on inside a person's head. Mind maps allow people to make associations result in connections; connections that feed to memory and to thinking. The brain is radiant. That is, it thinks centrally (holistically) and explodes (radiates) out in all directions.
Step One—Mind Download
FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional method 800 of creating a client master mind map which may include five steps. Referring to FIG. 8, in an exemplary first step, Step 810, one would perform a mind download, also referred to as a “mind burst” or a “mind dump.” A first technique would be to take a piece of paper and spend ten minutes writing down all the major open items being worked on for the client. Typically, after ten minutes, 80% of everything related to the client will have been written down. If there are client relationship management (CRM) program activities or other information, then it is usually best to slowly perform this very important initial process.
Typically, retrieving information from a person's brain requires use of different parts of the brain: the big picture (more of the right side) and individual activities (more of the left side). Many find it difficult to do both seamlessly. Certainly, if a person were to type directly into a word processing file or e-mail, then the typing function may be automatic. But moving around a mind map program requires more brain attention. It is preferable that a team member other than the advisor builds and updates the mind maps.
Step Two—1st Revision & Reconstruction
Next, in Step 820, the list created in Step One is now entered into the client master mind map. This may be done by opening up the client master mind map template with the 15-branch titles, entering each item on the list under the appropriate branch, and placing the items that are difficult to enter under the “To Be Sorted” branch.
Next, the mind map should be printed out and an advisor should go through and make corrections, and enter the corrections by revising and reconstruction. Reconstruction is the process by which an item is moved from one branch to another.
Step Three—Incubation
Next, in Step 830, the mind map is put aside for one to three days. After the waiting period, the mind map is printed out for a second revision and reconstruction. By such “incubating,” new connections may have been discovered or remembered after allowing a few days of incubation.
Step Four—2nd Revision/Reconstruction
In Step 840, changes are made to the client master mind map. The changes may then be entered into the program, and then the client master mind map is printed out for a final review.
Step Five—Decide/Conclude
In Step 850, it is exemplarily determined if the client master mind map is complete and accurate, and the branches and items are reviewed for presentation to the client.
To illustrate a conventional method of creating a mind map, assume that a customer that has never entered a grocery store and is not familiar with the layout, but nevertheless can identify all the products contained within the store.
In this example, FIG. 9 illustrates a list of items to be purchased in the grocery store by the customer. The order of the items on the grocery list is not related to other items on the list or how these items are arranged in the grocery store. However, all items will be found in the grocery store.
At the grocery store, without proper organization, one unfamiliar with the grocery store would walk in the front door, grab a cart, and continue into the store. If a first item on the list is milk, the visitor to the store would look for the dairy aisle, and go to the dairy aisle. At the dairy aisle, the customer would get the milk and move on to the next item on the list.
The next item on the list is Cheerios®. The customer may recall passing Aisle 5 and that the cereal is located on that aisle. The customer would then proceed to Aisle 5 for the Cheerios®. The next item on the list is eggs, so the customer would return to the dairy aisle.
Since the customer is unfamiliar with the layout, there will be a lot of repeated trips down the same aisles. Of course, most people do not behave this way at store. But, in terms of more complicated areas of life, such as financial services the grocery store story may be an apt analogy for the conduct of conventional businesses.
Of course, a far better way to grocery-shop would be to organize items on the list exactly as the grocery store is laid out. In this case, the items on the list may be connected to each aisle in list format, as illustrated in FIG. 10. That is, FIG. 10 illustrates an exemplary mind map for a customer's use.
A variety of behavioral theories have been postulated about how people behave in different settings. One thing people are sure of is that one's behavior changes over time. These changes are both intentional and unintentional. One purposefully changes one's habits, attitudes and outlook, which results in a different way of operating. People also are affected by outside forces as well as by health, jobs, family and a variety of other factors. One such behavioral theory is the Transtheoretical Model of Behavior. The Transtheoretical Model of Behavior 1100 is broken down into five steps as illustrated in FIG. 11: a precontemplation step 1112 followed by a contemplation step 1120, a preparation step 1130, an action step 1140, and, finally, a maintenance step 1150.
Precontemplation happens when various thoughts and ideas arise in a person's head. There is no action; just musings and wonderings.
The second step is Contemplation. In Contemplation, a person may be considering offering a new service or purchasing a new program. Many ideas and thoughts might be eliminated at this time, while a few will make it through to the third step, Preparation. During the Preparation stage, information is gathered, research is completed, and consideration takes place on how to integrate the new product or service into an existing business and team. At some point during this period, the moment of truth arrives. A “go” or “no go” decision is made. To “go” means to take action, the fourth step. The implementation of delivering the new product or service takes place. Finally, after Action is taken, this new behavior needs to be Maintained, the fifth step.
It is important to note that at any point during the five steps, one may move backwards or forwards. One's complex world, one's limited time and one's confusing business landscape do not allow many pre-contemplated ideas to survive, be fleshed out, acted upon and then maintained as part of one's already established business behaviors.
The present inventor has recognized that conventional methods of dealing with clients and customers have a number of problems including the conventional back-facing, opaque use of mind maps. The present invention overcomes the conventional difficulties by creating a “front-facing” use of mind maps for clients and customers.